The Unknown Bloodline
by The TimeMachine
Summary: Meet Blake, a young, sixteen year old demigod with great power, and a famous relative. Follow her as she befriends new demigods like her, fights foes, and discovers her true destiny. Because when she joins Camp Half-Blood, it's anything but good.
1. Humiliation and a Pegasus

**The Unknown Bloodline - The TimeMachine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Lost Hero's characters. I do own the other characters, though. :3 **

**This takes place in the parallel universe called "My Mind's Denial" where Percy and Jason never lost their memories, the war with Gaea doesn't exist, and the Greek and Roman camps of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were never enemies and are friends of each other. ;D**

CHAPTER ONE

-BLAKE-

The water is cool.

It seems to hug me, envelope me with its tepid hands. A sharp taste of salt enters my mouth, but soon, I taste nothing at all. I open my eyes, and everything is crystal clear. My heart beats to the rhythm of the waves pounding the shoreline. I swim, grinning widely. Fishes start to crowd around me, but I am used to their presence. Every time I enter water, they follow me. I wave hello, and I can feel them shouting friendly hellos in response. I hear my friend calling my name, and I reluctantly swim to the surface.

"Where were you?" Georgina scolds. Her diving suit is hugging her body, and her surf board floats underneath her. She crosses her arms. "I was worried sick! You know the tales about the sharks here!"

I laugh. "Trust me, they won't hurt me," I smirk to myself.

"That's what you think!" she says harshly. She crosses her arms, and is slightly swaying back and forth on her board with the waves.

"I'm fine, Georgina, okay?" I say cheerfully. The ocean always made me happy. A reluctant smile creeps on her face, and she playfully splashes me with water. "You had me looking frantically for you!" this time her voice is like the bubbly, energetic Georgina I know.

I grin and splash her back, but the water hits her a little too forcefully. A strange tightening in my gut fades away, and I frown. "Blake, are you okay?" Georgina says, serious again.

"Yeah," I lie quickly, "it's just... whoever reaches the school last is a total Barney!"

I am swimming towards the beach as I yell the last words, and Georgina is shouting behind me, "Hey! That's not fair!"

I am laughing and swimming, but the waves seem to push me further to the beach. I glide smoothly on them, not making any effort to swim anymore. Racing towards our backpacks, my feet make small footprints in the sand, and I can almost feel every grain of it squishing between my toes.

I reach for my backpack and speed towards our bikes. I climb on, and peddle out to the sidewalk, still laughing. I hear Georgina finally making it to her bike, and the sound of her tires getting fairly close. I may have an advantage in the sea when surfing, but Georgina has always had a serious edge in cycling.

I have always told her to try out for the city's cycling team, but she always shakes her head and says sheepishly, "I'm not as good as them." And by them, she means Cathy and her posse. They are the school's ultimate jocks, and are in _every _sport that is offered in our town. And that means they're in cycling too. The thing about Cathy is that she does not like people who outshine her in sports, so she usually always bullies the competition until they leave the team, getting the glory all to herself. Only the most athletic people can join Cathy's group, and get partial immunity from harassment. But even they are not safe. Countless times we have heard stories of Cathy going against her own friends in order to get the crown.

And although both Georgina and I can get a spot on her crew, Georgina in cycling and me in surfing, we just don't have it in us to make fun of others; it's just not in our DNA.

Georgina has finally caught up with me, and is smiling smugly. I try to act surprised, but I knew she would reach me. Georgina decides to be merciful, though, and stays with me the rest of the ride to school. We park our bikes in their racks and head to the school's entrance. Sneaking in quietly, we reach the old sixth grade bathroom in the first floor. No one has been there in years, and it's Georgina and my favorite place to hang out, or in this case, change from our swimsuits to our clothes.

The bathroom stinks with the smell of saltwater. I grin, and change quickly. As we look in the mirror, I notice how different our styles are. Georgina, with her pale skin, icy blue eyes, and curly copper hair, was wearing crisp capris, a lacy, white blouse, and jeweled gladiator sandals. I, on the other hand, have bronze tanned skin, wavy beach blonde hair, and emerald eyes and am wearing torn jean shorts with a simple tee and flip flops. The only jewelry on me is a copper bracelet with a small slab of rock in the middle; a small boat riding on a wave, a bird in the distance carved on the rock. It was given to me by my father when I was a newborn before he passed away. Weirdly, the bracelet seems to grow with me, having a perfect fit on my wrist even today. And sometimes, I swear the boat starts to sway and bounce with the moving waves.

The bell to get to class rings, and we scurry out to the hallway, that is already bustling with people. Now, if you think that a town in California has a bunch of people, think again. With only a whopping two hundred and ten people attending New Havens Middle School, our school barely gets enough grants to have the luxury of a tennis, soccer, and basketball team. So then, our town holds most of the sports a lot of people attend. Our town is insanely rich, because we live next to the beach and get major tourism. But no one ever actually "settles in" our town. And our school is always thought of last for improvements.

I trail behind Georgina to our lockers, to put up our backpacks and get to our first our together- science. As Georgina opens her locker, a small note falls out, slowly dropping to the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed, she kneels and picks it up. Scanning it quickly, her confused face suddenly turns grim, and I ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing," says my friend, her voice trembling.

"Sure about that?"

"Yes," she says, continuing to grab her books, as if nothing has happened.

I shrug it off, and walk towards our class. Georgina speeds past me, and I start to get worried. What did that note say that caused her to act like this? The period drags on, and not once does Georgina make eye contact with me. She just scribbles on her notebook, her face blank.

The period ends, but she avoids me at all costs, and quickly disappears to her next class. I sigh and walk to my next class too. But every time I try to catch up with Georgina, she quickly finds a way to detour from my direction. Irritated, I finally catch her before lunch.

"George, what is up with you?" I hiss.

"I-I," her eyes focus everywhere but to me.

"I'm serious! What did that note say? Ever since you read it," I start, but as I look up, I notice a small circle has formed around us.

I look at Georgina for an explanation, but her eyes won't leave the floor. Her cheeks are bright red.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Is the surfer girl having couple trouble?" a voice emerges. My eyes flicker to the voice, and I see Cathy, in her school hoodie, her slick, brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. She is wearing athletic shorts, and running shoes.

Her smile is wicked, and her eyes are a soft hazel, but are mocking and stone cold.

"I'm not her girlfriend!" I say, mortified. My eyes turn to Georgina's for assistance, but she is slowly backing away towards the crowd. Her cheeks are brighter than ever, and my heart sinks.

"Aw, looks like she just broke up with you." Cathy snickers, and the crowd laughs.

I am stunned, and terribly hurt. My chest aches, and the blood rushes to my cheeks now, too.

Cathy says something else, and the crowd roars with laughter. I can't hear her though, because my mind is swarming with the thought of Georgina, my best friend, no- my _only _friend, has just betrayed me.

But why? And then I realize- the note.

"What did you say in the note, Cathy?" I suddenly demand, and the crowd grows silent.

Cathy grins, like she is about to tell a great joke that will make everyone laugh.

"Nothing, just promising your _ex_-girlfriend that I'd let her into my crew so she could cycle, just as long as she'd let me make fun of you in public," she says evilly.

"Liar," I say, but my voice has a hint of doubt. Cathy raises up her eyebrows, but smiles, as if saying, _ask her yourself_.

I turn to ask Georgina, but her face gives it all away. Her eyes scream, _I'm _so _sorry, but I had to! _

My eyes falter, and start to water. _No, _I hiss to myself, _I will not cry in school, especially in front of Cathy._

Instead, I turn, and run away.

The laughter of the crowd gets softer and softer as I run out of the school. I even catch them shouting, "Blake is a flake!"

And when I finally get outside of school, I let the tears slide down my face.

()()()()

I peddle faster and faster on my bike. My tears are flying through my hair, I peddle so fast. I reach the sea in no time, and throw my bike on the ground. I run to the water, my feet soaking in the cool liquid.

My muscles relax, and my mind clears. I am at peace. Just then, a sudden hiss makes me snap my eyes open.

"Blake," the voice whispers. The voice is raspy and jagged. I turn to see who is speaking to me; my heart catches in my throat. Because standing before me is a woman with flippers as her hands and feet.

Her mouth makes up most of her face, and she seemed to be riding on a whirlpool.

"Ah, I used to be a beautiful daughter of _him _like you," she hisses. "But, alas, Zeus cursed me for taking my father's side…"

My eyebrows knit together. Zeus? My mind gets fuzzy as I seem to know that person; but I can't exactly remember who. "What do you want?" I manage to studder out, scared out of my mind.

The hideous monster smiles and simply replies, "I want to kill you." She charges suddenly, and a voice in my face orders loudly, _The bracelet! Push the emblem in the center!_

I automatically oblige to the voice's wishes, and I am holding a bronze sword all of a sudden. I gasp loudly, and for a second, I am stunned. But the monster lady will not give me much time and claws at me franticly.

I slash my sword violently, and one of the monster's hands falls to the floor, and turns to dust. The lady cries in pain, and starts towards me again, he eyes angry as ever. Another blind thrust of my sword and it manages to slide though her chest.

Astonished, she fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

I stand there, frozen. "What, what just happened?" I mumble to no one in particular.

_Go to the school. Someone will be waiting for you, _the voice commands.

I shake my head violently. "No," I say bitterly, "that I will not do."

_Do it. _A tugging sensation fills my gut again, and I turn to see the waves of the ocean flapping madly unto the shore. The waves smash the shore roughly, and I get the message; no isn't an option.

I sigh, and tread for my bike. I reach the school, and get off, walking onto the school's lawn.

My stomach feels queasy, remembering the morning's events. "Hey!" a voice says behind me.

With a heavy dread, I turn to face utter humiliation again. Instead, I find a girl with bouncy red curls and a worried look.

"Are you Blake?" she asks cautiously. "Yes," I grumble, and the redhead smiles, relieved. "I'm Danni," she says, holding out her hand. I take it and shake it quickly.

"Um, are you supposed to like, take me somewhere or…?"

"Yes, but we need to leave now, before any monsters appear. Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" she says, leading me to what seems to be a winged horse.

"What is thaaat?" I point to the horse. Danni laughs. "It's a _pegasus_," she explains, hopping on. I stay back, restraining myself. "Don't worry, she won't bite! Won't you, Ruby?"

She pets the horse's mane, and it neighed. _Don't worry kid; I won't hurt you, _it said. I gasp, and Danni asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lie, and climb on. Before I know it, we are off the ground and flying through the air. Danni smacks at the reigns, and the pegasus goes faster, making me pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Please review this story, and tell me if I should move on. Also, tell me the things I can fix, and tell me if I made any spellinggrammar mistakes! I want my writing to get better, so write your best and honest criticism! Thanks!**

**_-The TimeMachine_**


	2. Say What?

**The Unknown Bloodline - The TimeMachine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Lost Hero!**

CHAPTER TWO

-BLAKE-

I flutter my eyes open, the taste of Mom's homemade peach cobbler in my mouth. I smile and close my eyes at the memory of sitting next to my mother as a little kid, the smell of sweet peaches and fresh dough in the air. "Wake up," my mom coos, and my small little head nods vigorously. "Wake up…"

"WAKE UP!" a voice booms. I open my eyes again, and Danni is standing next to me, grinning. "Great, you are finally awake. You kind of knocked out after Ruby flew faster; don't worry though, most newbies pass out on their first pegasus ride."

I groan, a sharp pain rising in my left temple. Danni steadies me, and I rise from what seems to be a cot. I look around, finally noticing where I am. White curtains surround many other cots, including mine. A few other kids about my age are laying on them, and other kids surround the "patients" giving them medicine and other treatments. "Is this some kind of hospital?" I ask, rubbing my temple.

Danni laughs, "Something like that. It's actually a part of the Big House called the infirmary. Although I hope you won't see this place anytime soon, you will come here if you ever get hurt."

"Wait, 'Big House'? And what are you talking about 'if I ever get hurt'? Will I live here?" I ask, and Danni laughs some more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little girl. I'll leave the questions to Chiron," she leads me to another room, an office type building with an old man sitting in a wheelchair, a blanket carefully wrapped around his legs. "Chiron, this is our new recruit, Blake."

The old man raises his eyebrows at me. "Ah, Blake Walter. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He says sitting behind his ivory desk. Behind him is an old boom box playing some horrid Italian opera music. He turns to turn it off, and motions to me to take a seat.

"Thanks, Danni, you may leave." he says calmly. Danni nods swiftly and walks out of the room.

I break the silence. "Where am I?"

Chiron smiles warmly and points to the full screen at my left. "All your questions are about to be answered; just watch this video."

The lights darken, and the video starts.

()()()()

"So you are telling me that the Greek gods are real?" I ask as the video comes to an end.

"Yes," Chiron replies, and I believe him. His voice has so much sincerity and truthfulness I can't help but believe him.

"And I am a demigod, half god, half human?"

"Correct."

I sit there in silence. And as much as I don't want to believe it, it makes total sense. The monster that attacked me, the pegasus, everything.

"But I have trouble reading and I am a little hyper-active…" I explain, and Chiron smiles, saying, "That's just you being programed to read Greek, and being able to fight for your defense."

My eyes widen, and the realization strikes me; that is why I love to surf. It puts all of my five senses into it, and calms down my ADHD. "Wow," I say, stunned.

The funny thing is, I'm stunned not by the truth, but by the way it doesn't really surprise me. Maybe a part of me always knew the truth.

"So, whose daughter am I?" I say excitedly. Chiron frowns to himself. "Uh, that is determined until a god claims you," he explains, and I mumble a half-hearted, "Oh."

"But you do have the clue of knowing if your father/mother is the god."

I brows scrunch together. "What parent figure has been missing in your life, your mother? Or father?" Chiron asks.

"Well, I've always lived with my mother, but she told me my dad passed away right after I was born," I say, doubtful.

"Typical of gods; your father probably faked his death, so your mother and yourself would not be harmed for a while." he says.

"Harmed? Who would want to harm a god's child?" I say.

"Unfortunately, that's why. They might have an old history with the god, or are following a bigger Greek figure's command."

I let that sink in. "And where do the gods live, in Olympus? Or Rome?"

That struck a nerve. Chiron's face turns grim. "The gods move to the place where the most power of civilization is, in this century, they have picked New York." he says quietly.

I laugh so hard, I grab my stomach. "So what, are you telling me that Zeus and Hera hang out in Grand Central Station?"

Chiron frowns at me. But that only makes me laugh harder. "Alright little girl, it's time we give you a tour around," he says sourly. I stop laughing long enough to take a breath and mutter, "Okay,"

He leads me to the deck of the Big House, where Danni is waiting for me. "Hey!" she says cheerfully. "Danni, show her the ropes, okay?" Chiron asks, and walks back into the house. "Sure," Danni says after him, and then turns to me. "Ready?"

I nod, and she leads me down the steps. My eyes widen and I gasp. "Wow, this place is beautiful…"

Danni smiles, "Isn't it? Here, I'll show you all the cabins." We walk pass a volleyball court, where there were gorgeous girls playing in the spring sun, while guys were standing around, either cheering or just checking them out. I turn my head to the left to see more kids my age, some younger, some older, playing Frisbee with a half goat, half man creature.

"Styr," I mumble under my breath, and Danni nods. "That's right. And those are," she says, pointing to a short, elf-like girl with a green aura, "Wood nymphs," I finish, and Danni smiles again. "Right,"

We pass a giant amphitheater, with Greek-styled columns and towering over the cabins. All over, kids with orange t-shirts reading "Camp Half-Blood" are polishing their armor, training with each other, or riding on pegasi. Yeah, completely normal. Danni finally lead me through the cabins, each different in their own way.

One had vines strewn all over it, another seemed like a factory clashed with a futuristic house, and then one caught Blake's eye. "What god does that one represent?" she asks, pointing to the blue-green painted cabin. "Oh, that one belongs to the children of Poseidon, although we've only had one camper live there before," Danni explains, and then sighs dreamily, "Percy Jackson."

My eyebrows furrowed at the name. "Percy?" I whisper. It sounds vaguely familiar. "Yeah," Danni sighs again, a hand over her heart. "He is one of our greatest heroes."

"Hmm," I mutter. Danni looks at her watch. "Oh gods, it's dinnertime!" she says, and I notice all the kids have stopped what they're doing and are heading north. "Well, it's time to head towards the mess hall. That's where we have dinner."

"Oh, okay," I say, following behind Danni as she leads me to another Greek inspired place, with large pillars and tables all around. Kids were already sitting in their respective tables.

"They are separated by what cabin you belong to," Danni explains.

"So where do I go to?" I ask, and Danni points to a table with kids that were laughing at two guys that looked almost identical in everything; looks, attitude, and body language.

"You'll be in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed," Danni says, leading me to the table. The kids look up at us and so does the guys who were playfully quarreling. "Connor, Travis, this is Blake."

I wave timidly and shyly say, "Hello,"

Connor and Travis smile, but it is the one that scares you because I realize they are major troublemakers. "Why hello, darling," Connor says, waving back. "It's a pleasure," Travis coos, and both of them burst out laughing. My cheeks redden, and Danni growls, "Guys,"

Travis and Conner stop, and Connor says, "Alright, alright, Danni. We'll take it easy on her."

Danni nods and smiles at me weakly. "Have fun," she says, and gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She turns and sits on another table, quickly entering the groups' conversation. I watch her enviously as she talks to her cabin mates as if they were brothers and sisters, while I was stuck being the newbie on my own table.

_Dad_, I plead in my mind,_ claim me soon. Connor and Travis are creeping me out._

Just then, my prayer is interrupted by Chiron banging his -wait,_ hooves_? - on the ground. My eyes widen as I notice Chiron is no longer in a wheelchair, but has the four legs of a horse, and the torso and head of a human. _Centaur_, my mind answers. "Good evening campers. Tonight, please give a warm welcome to our new member, Blake Walter." he gestures at me, and I receive many happy hellos and welcomes.

I wave shyly again, and Chiron continues, "Also, Percy has returned from his visit from Camp Jupiter-" A wave of cheers abruptly follows, as a tall, lanky boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes steps forward, smiling. Chiron starts again, "He is just in time for the camp favorite, capture-the-flag!"

Another round of cheers ripples through the crowd. Chiron smiles and says other news, but I tune him out. My eyes fix on Percy, finally seeing him for the first time. He sits in his table, alone, and is listening attentively to Chiron. He sits with poise and gives off a natural aura of strength. His green eyes seem menacing at first, but there is a slight softness in his eyes when they flicker to a certain blonde sitting in another table. Something tells me she is his girlfriend. His eyes graze back to Chiron, and he chuckles to himself as Chiron mentions capture-the-flag again. Something tells me he is already thinking he is going to win.

I scowl, instantly hating this guy. He reminds me too much of Cathy, and the mere thought of them being similar sends the blood pulsing through my clenched fists. I barely even eat as nymphs bring me a platter of food and a goblet filled with Gatorade, my favorite drink. I am too busy glaring at Percy to care.

Finally, Chiron bangs his hooves again, bringing everyone to attention. "Alright, everyone find your armor and weapon and meet me in the forest."

The campers stand and head their own ways, and Danni approaches me. "Hey, I'll help you find some armor and a weapon, okay?"

A sense of relief washes over me. "Thanks," I say, following her. We reach a large gardening shed, and Danni opens the two doors, walking in. I walk behind her and look in awe at all the gleaming swords, daggers, shields, and armor. "Okay," Danni says, grabbing a set of armor from her left, "I guess this'll do." She turns to look at me. "Do you have a sword already?" I think about my copper bracelet, and nod. Danni turns to look at the armor, and mutters, "Now, about this armor..."

She helps me put it on, and soon, I am ready for battle. "Aren't you going to play?" I manage to mumble from my helmet.

Danni scrunches her nose. "No, the children of Aphrodite wouldn't be caught dead in that hideous armor…"

I frown, and Danni quickly adds, "Well, you look cute in your armor!"

"Hmph," I reply, and Danni grins, patting me on the back. "Go get'em, girly!" she cheers, and I wobble towards the forest.

I reach the forest just in time, and Chiron runs through the rules quickly for me. He splits us into teams, and I realize Percy is on the team I'm opposing. I grin. Connor walks to me and says, "Hey, just stay behind the stream and make sure no one passes, okay?"

I nod, and find my position next to the stream. Chiron yelled, and the game began. I stood there in the moonlight. For a while, there was no action for me, but the sounds of clashing swords and loud swearing could be heard all around. Suddenly, a rustle of leaves makes my eyes snap towards the left side of the stream.

A dark figure appears, slowly creeping through the underbrush. The person starts crossing the river, and I notice it's the girl Percy was staring at. His girlfriend, I remember. "Hey!" I shout, walking towards her. She freezes for a second and tries to make a run for it. I grab her by the wrist, and slam her to the ground. The blonde's eyes widen, and she gets up quickly, grabbing her dagger. I press the emblem of my bracelet, and it turns into a gleaming bronze sword.

She starts attacking, and again, my body switches to autopilot, dodging and sidestepping her every move. I manage to sidestep her stab to my right thigh, and uppercut her with the hilt of my sword. The girl falls to the ground again, this time moaning, and clutching her jaw.

"Annabeth?" a voice says with worry behind me. I spin around to find Percy at the other side of the stream, glaring at me.

Oh, oh.

Percy has his sword out, and charges towards me. The loud clash of metal hitting metal vibrates in my ear, as we attack, dodge, and attack again. We are both in sync, and neither of us manages to get a good attack in. Percy finally manages to catch me off guard and slashes my arm, making me stumble onto the stream with a splash.

Percy laughs triumphantly and steps over to help Annabeth. The image of Cathy smiling triumphantly at school this morning crosses my mind, and a rage fills me. I clench my fists, and grab Percy's left foot, making him come crashing down the stream with me. Stunned and shocked, Percy stares at me, but the look leaves as quickly as it came. He rolls over and stands. I do the same.

Percy looks at me and smirks. "Wrong choice to pick a fight with me," he says, and my jaw locks.

"Why, because you are Mr. Hero? Please, I've met scarier." I spat, and Percy glares at me again. Suddenly, a strong jet of water hits my chest, with such force, I fall back. I stand and cry out in anger, the strange pull in my gut fills me again. I raise my hand, and the stream stops flowing and a huge glob of it rises to my will.

For once, I've caught Percy completely off guard. His eyes widen into huge green quarters.

I slam it onto Percy as hard as I can, and Percy is flying through the air, his back hitting a tree two feet away.

"Oh gods," Annabeth whispers behind me. I turn to see that Travis, Connor, and his gang have stopped what they're doing and are staring at me in awe. On the other side of the stream, where Percy landed, their group has stopped as well.

Percy shakes his head, as if to ward off falling unconscious, and stands. He looks at me, speechless. People all around gasp and whisper saying things like, "She beat Percy!" and "Did you see her lift the water of the stream?"

And then the crowd gasps in unison. "What?" I say warily. People point to my head, and I look down at the stream to see my refection. To my surprise, I see a glowing trident over my head.

"You..." Percy stammered.

"Are the daughter of Poseidon," Annabeth finishes. "How?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D <strong>


End file.
